We're Just Friends
by KyosukeVCY
Summary: We're Just Friends         Romance          Japan, Indonesia, Taiwan, Hongkong's love  – Hetalia Axis Power         PG 15          Author: Vicky @KyosukeVCY


**||| We're Just Friends|||**

**||| Romance |||**

**||| Japan, Indonesia, Taiwan, Hongkong's love – Hetalia Axis Power|||**

**||| PG 15 |||**

**||| Author: Vicky Andika Nugroho KyosukeVCY|||**

_Akhirnya selesai juga~ Vicky datang dengan fic spesial untuk Lomba Inobu! X"D_

_Fic ini terinspirasi dari semua pengalaman cinta teman – temanku._

**||| Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya |||**

**||| Warning: OC, melow drama, ditujukan untuk yang lagi galau|||**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nesia-_chan_ pindah dari sekolah bangsawan di kota Yogyakarta. Ya, kepindahannya ini dikarenakan orang tua Nesia-_chan_ yang kini tak mampu lagi bekerja di Indonesia yang kian krisis ekonomi dan pangan. Beberapa warga Indonesia juga heboh melakukan demo buruh yang membuat resah warga. Oleh karena itu, Nesia_-chan_ sedih harus meninggalkan negara tempat kelahirannya. Indonesia. Hah. Entah sejak kapan air matanya mengucur tanpa henti. Tapi Nesia-_chan_ tidak peduli, dia juga tidak berniat lagi menyeka air matanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Indonesia.

Nesia_-chan_ pun bersedih di sepanjang jalan. Ia hanya bisa menurunkan alis matanya dengan muka yang cemberut. Tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan saat itu. Ia kembali menatap jendela kaca mobil sambil mengelap jendela yang ditutupi embun hujan.

Kepindahannya kini menuju kota Okinawa, Japan. Tempat dimana kakek dan nenek tinggal. Ya, keluarga Nesia_-chan_ memang mempunyai darah keturunan Jepang, karena itu kepindahannya kini dipusatkan ke Okinawa sesuai permintaan ayah. Cukup berat bagi Nesia-_chan_ untuk melepaskan tanah air Indonesia. Tapi mau tidak mau, Nesia-_chan_ harus benar–benar melepaskan hingga masalah di Indonesia selesai.

Hari mulai malam, tiba juga Nesia-_chan_ dan keluarganya di kediaman kakek dan nenek yang luas dan bertingkat.

"Nesia, cucu Nenek, sekarang sudah besar ya? Nesia jadi anggun sekali dengan balutan kebaya itu," seru Nenek sambil memijat–mijat kecil lengan Nesia-_chan_.

"Terima kasih, Nek," jawab Nesia-_chan_ tersenyum anggun sambil merapikan selendang yang mengalung ditangannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Indonesia, cucuku?" Kakek mulai bertanya.

"Indonesia sedang krisis ekonomi, Kek. Nesia takut, jadi Nesia pindah ke Jepang sekaligus ingin mencari solusi, Kek."

"Wah... Cucu Kakek memang pintar," senyum Kakek renyah.

Saat itu... Nesia-_chan_ hanya mengobrol sebentar bersama kelurga, tidak lebih dari 10 menit setelah acara makan malam, Nesia-_chan_ langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang masih kosong tanpa barang. Tampak keluarga besar bingung melihat Nesia-_chan_ yang tiba – tiba murung. Itu... bukan karena Nesia-_chan_ benci atau marah harus pindah, tapi karena ia memang masih sangat peduli terhadap rakyatnya di Yogyakarta. Ingat, Nesia-_chan_ kini adalah calon putri keraton Yogyakarta. Tapi, ia malah pergi untuk sementara. Karena kepergiannya tanpa pamit, Nesia-_chan_ takut dan hanya meneteskan air mata di malam dingin itu. Sedih ini... bukan sedih yang biasa. Nesia-_chan_ lalu tertidur pulas di kasurnya setelah habis menangis. Pulas sekali.

Sampai pagi tiba, suara panik Ayah mengagetkan posisi Nesia-_chan_ yang asik merangkul salah satu boneka kesayangannya, Susan. Cengkaraman tangannya benar – benar tidak mampu untuk lepas dari bantal boneka kesayangannya itu. Walau begitu, posisi tidurnya bak putri di cerita dongeng. Anggun sekali dan masih menawan. Di tidurnya yang lelap, ia masih bisa tersenyum renyah. Ini membuat Ayah tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Nesia... Nesia... Bangun!"

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Nesia-_chan_ masih mengigau.

"Ayo, lekas ke sekolah!"

"Hm? Apa sih...? Haaah..." Nesia-_chan_ malah menguap lebar. Merubah posisinya menjadi sangat nyaman.

"Cepat bangun, Nesia! Tak biasanya kamu bisa tidur sepulas ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar... Aku masih ngantuk~."

\(~o~)"/ #menguap

Ayahnya mulai kesal. Ditariklah boneka Susan yang sedang Nesia-_chan_ , bukannya gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu bangun dari tidur, ia malah memeluk boneka satunya lagi dengan cepat.

Sampai suatu ketika, suatu ide cemerlang muncul berkeliaran di otak Ayahnya. Dengan cepat, beberapa air dari gayung, Ayahnya cipratkan ke wajah Nesia-_chan_ yang masih asik tertidur kalem.

"_Oni wa soto, fuku wa uchi...! K_eburukan pergilah... Datanglah kebaikan!"

"Hwaaa~ basah~! Ayah pikir aku ini anak kecil yang harus dibangunkan dengan air?"

"Kamu kan memang masih kecil."

"Ih... ta-tapi..."

"Cepat berangkat ke sekolah! Ayah lupa sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah baru seminggu sebelum kita pindah. Maafkan ya, Ayah sampai lupa. Ayo Nesia... Cepat cuci mukamu dan lekas makan!"

"Sekolah? Hari ini? Ah Ayah... Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Sekolah apa namanya, Yah?"

"Sekolah _Sakura no Gakuen_ (sekolah khusus bangsawan). Jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Lalu siapa yang mau antarkan ku? Aku masih tidak tahu jalan? T^T"

Ayah lalu terdiam. Sesungguhnya Ayah lupa kembali jalan menuju sekolah bangsawan itu. Nesia-_chan_ yang melihat muka Ayahnya bingung, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.  
>"Yasudah, Yah. Aku akan cari sekolahnya sendiri. Pasti ada banyak warga yang tahu."<p>

"Ja-jangan, biar _Japan_ ikut bersama mu. Dia salah satu pelajar di sekolah itu yang Ayah pernah temui. Ayah punya nomor teleponnya. Tunggu sebentar... Ayah yakin dia bisa membantumu. Masalahnya, Ayah masih takut kalau membiarkan anak perempuan satu - satunya berpetualang di jalan."

"Baik, Ayah."

Nesia-_chan_ kemudian membersihkan badannya dan lekas sarapan. Tak lama, suara bel rumah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dengan cepat, Ayah lalu membukakan pintunya penasaran. Apakah benar lelaki bernama _Japan_ itu menjemput Nesia? Ketika pintu kayu itu dibukanya perlahan, tampak pemuda tampan berkulit putih berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka yang datar. Ia seperti ragu – ragu.

"Maaf, apakah ini rumah Nesia-_san_?"

"Iya. Wah... Terima kasih kamu sudah menjemput anak ku."

"Iya."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya! Nesia... _Japan_ datang!"

"Iya ayah, aku akan keluar."

Nesia-_chan_ mulai berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Dilihatnya pemuda bermata cokelat bulat itu dengan tatapan yang kagum. Muka Nesia-_chan_ memerah cepat. Kejadian ini membuat Nesia-_chan_ salah tingkah dan membereskan selendang dan bunga melati yang diselipkan di kuping kirinya. Nesia-_chan_ mulai bergumam dalam hatinya.

_"Wah... sosok bernama Japan itu tampan sekali."_

Tampak Nesia-_chan_ masih salah tingkah melihat _Japan_ di depan matanya. Sedangkan Japan, ia masih bersikap datar. Walau mukanya tidak bisa dibohongi melihat kecantikan gadis berkebaya kuning asal Indonesia itu. Tanpa sadar, _Japan_ menundukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat dengan keringat tanda malu. Sebuah penghormatan luar biasa dari pemuda Jepang itu yang diberikan kepada Nesia-_chan_. Melihat penghormatan itu, Nesia-_chan_ merasakan malu dan kagum yang luar biasa. Tampak di raut wajah Nesia-_chan _mulai memerah_. _

_ "Japan... kamu tak perlu seperti itu. Aku... aku jadi malu." /_

Tanpa berpikir lama, Nesia_-chan_ mebalas penghormatan itu dengan menunduk hormat kembali. Ia pun kemudian mengajukan sebuah salam pertemanan. Entah kenapa _Japan_ mulai bingung dengan tangan Nesia-_chan_ yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"I-itu apa?"

"Salam... pertemanan. Aku... Nesia," Nesia-_chan_ mulai mengayunkan tangannya sebagai kode – kode agar _Japan_ mengerti.

"Salam pertemanan?"

"I-iya. Salam pertemanan," muka Nesia-chan mulai benar-benar malu. Atmosfer serasa lebih panas.

"Baiklah. Aku... _Japan_," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Nesia-_chan_ yang lembut. Sontal muka _Japan_ memerah. Matanya melirik ke arah yang berlawanan. Nesia-_chan_ yang melihat keluguan _Japan_, lalu menutupi mulutnya yang sedang tertawa kecil.

**\(3)/**

**Cinta bukan mengajarkan kita lemah, tetapi membangkitkan kekuatan. Cinta bukan mengajarkan kita menghinakan diri, tetapi menghembuskan kegagahan. Cinta bukan melemahkan semangat, tetapi membangkitkan semangat. **

Diperjalanan, _Japan_ dan Nesia-_chan_ berjalan dengan jarak yang dekat. Mereka berdua diam. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang mulai berbasa basi. Nesia-_chan_ berharap dalam hatinya. "_J-j-Japan-san, ucapkan kata untuk ku...apa saja..."_

Tak lama ucapan Nesia-_chan_ terkabul, _Japan_ akhirnya mulai membuka percakapan bersama Nesia-_chan_ yang ada disebelah tangan kanannya. Dengan amat berani, _Japan_ menyebut nama Nesia-_chan_ dengan yakin.

"Nesia-_chan_..." ucap _Japan_ memecah keheningan ketika mereka sedang berjalan.

"I-iya. _Japan_-_san_."

"Kamu... dari Indonesia?"

"Iya, aku dari Indonesia," Nesia-_chan_ tersenyum dan melanjutkan berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk malu.

"Oh begitu... Oh ya, kenapa kamu dari tadi menunduk?"

"Aku... malu dekat pemuda tampan seperti mu," ucap Nesia-_chan_ spontan. Membuat dirinya malu dan salah tingkah.

"Eh?" _Japan_ mengangkat alis matanya dan melihat ke arah Nesia-_chan_ bingung.

"Eh? A-anu... bukan. Maksudku..."

"Yasudahlah, tidak apa – apa," jawab _Japan_ tersenyum menatap langit.

Entah kenapa senyuman _Japan_ yang terlihat tadi, seperti telah meluluhkan hati Nesia-_chan_ . _Japan_ memang pemuda Jepang yang sangat ramah dan sopan. Tak salah bila gadis seperti Nesia-_chan_ jatuh hati padanya pada pandangan yang pertama. _Hmm_... Sebenarnya, cinta yang Nesia-_chan_ alami memang terlalu cepat baginya. Apalagi, ia baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan pagi ini. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini Nesia-_chan_ gembira ketika _Japan_ ada disampingnya. Hati ini seperti terasa nyaman. Bahkan nyaman sekali. Ia hanya berharap, kebersamaannya akan terus berlangsung.

_"A-aku suka kamu, Japan-san."_

Sesampainya di sekolah. Tampak beberapa pelajar dari luar negeri berada disana. Ini membuat gadis bernama Nesia-_chan_ gugup berbicara. Sementara itu, para pelajar lain merasa cemburu melihat _Japan_ sedang berjalan bersama Nesia. Ya, Nesia-_chan_ adalah perempuan pertama yang bisa berjalan berdua bersama pemuda berparas manis itu. Namun, keberadaan Nesia sepertinya telah membuat salah seorang perempuan berbaju _pink_ berlari dengan muka menyesal tak percaya. Ya, perempuan cantik berambut cokelat panjang itu berlari cepat sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Butir-butir keringat turun dengan cepat dari pelipisnya menuju leher dan hingga akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Akh!" Taiwan terjatuh. Dengan panik ia berusaha berdiri dan berlari mencari persembunyian tangisannya.

"Hhh... Hhh... Sial," umpat gadis itu menangis lirih. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rok putih megarnya hingga kusut.

...

"Ta-Taiwan?" ucap _Japan_ bersalah setelah Taiwan perfi jauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_J-Japan-san_ ... ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Nesia khawatir, "Apakah dia ... pacarmu?" Nesia memandang Japan dengan muka yang bingung.

"Bukan, dia... bukan pacarku. Tapi... mmm... Maafkan aku, Nesia. Aku harus mengejarnya."

"Iya, ma-maafkan aku _Japan-san_... aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya..." Nesia-_chan_ menoleh ke arah dimana Taiwan berlari. Ya, gadis berambut lurus itu menangis ketika Nesia-_chan_ dan _Japan_ sedang tertawa kecil bersama.

Kini, Nesia-_chan_ sendiri. Sendiri menuju ke kelasnya yang belum ia tahu. Tak lama muncul seorang gadis bangsawan berpayung yang pakaiannya seperti ratu. Ia bernama Belarus.

"Kamu dari mana? Anak baru ya?" jawabnya bernada sombong. Ya, gadis bergaun megar berwarna ungu itu tersenyum miring melihat penampilan Nesia yang kian berkebaya.

"Iya, aku dari Indonesia."

"Oh... aku tahu itu. Indonesia ya, sebuah negara kepulauan terbanyak. Mau masuk bersama ku? Banyak kelas disini, mungkin kamu akan kebingungan."

"Terima kasih. Aku... Nesia."

"Sama – sama. Aku... Belarus."

Di sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua saling mengobrol bersama. Terutama tentang gadis manis dari Taiwan itu. Gadis itu ternyata adalah gadis yang menyukai _Japan_ sejak dulu. Ini membuat gadis bermuka manis merasa bersalah. Muka manisnya kini murung melihat Taiwan yang masih menangis di bawah pohon sakura. Tampak ia sedang bersama Hong Kong, seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah dianggap kakaknya bagi Taiwan. Sepertinya Hong Kong mencoba menenangkan Taiwan yang terus–menerus menangis. Ya, ada sedikit rasa cinta yang terbenam pada hati Hong Kong.

"Taiwan? Kok menangis terus? Ada apa?" ucap Hong Kong cemas. Tak lama Taiwan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Benar?" tanya Hong Kong sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kamu istirahat ya. Akan ku antar kamu ke kelas. Kamu mau makan atau minum? Nanti akan ku belikan."

"Ah... tidak usah. Terima kasih, ya! Kamu perhatian sekali pada ku, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong menatap sedih Taiwan kembali. Dirangkulnya gadis pujaannya tersebut. Dan dibawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya. Berharap itu dapat menenangkan gadis keturunan Taiwan tersebut.

Sementara melihat Hong Kong dan Taiwan sedang saling menenangkan, Nesia-_chan_ mulai bertanya kepada Belarus.

"Hmmm Belarus, apakah aku salah?" tanya Nesia kepada Belarus panik.

"Hm... sebaiknya kamu menghampiri mereka berdua saja. Jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku percaya kamu pasti bisa."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nesia... jangan pasang muka ragu seperti itu! Lakukanlah... karena semua ini berawal dari mu, kan?" Belarus kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi menghampiri lelaki bernama Rusia yang telah menjadi pacarnya.

Kini, Nesia benar – benar sendiri. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berusaha mencari _Japan_, namun _Japan_ tak sama sekali terlihat batang hidungnya.

"_Japan_... Taiwan... maafkan aku... aku salah," Nesia-_chan_ mulai menangis dipojokan. Dia sangat merasa bersalah telah menghapus harapan Taiwan yang berusaha mendapatkan hati _Japan_. Beberapa kali dia mengelap air matanya dengan selendang tipis miliknya.

Beberapa menit ia menangis, ia lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka yang telah dibasahi air mata. Tiba – tiba...

"Ka-kamu...?" tanya seorang gadis yang tepat disampingnya.

Nesia yang mendengar suara itu, langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Tampak berdiri Taiwan yang juga sedang membersihkan mukanya dari air mata. Nesia terkejut dan kaget. Matanya bergetar ketika melihat Taiwan tepat berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka saling menatap tak percaya. Segenang kristal air pun mulai menetes di kedua ujung mata Nesia-_chan_ yang sipit. Mulutnya juga mulai bergetar tak sanggup berkata maaf. Melihat itu semua, Taiwan pergi meninggalkan Nesia-chan cepat.

"Ta-Taiwan..." Nesia-_chan_ menangis kembali dengan sesenggukan. Ia langsung keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Taiwan sudah jauh berlari. Tak mau tertinggal jauh, Nesia berlari dengan langkah yang kecil karena terbatas dengan lilitan kain batik yang menjadi roknya.

**m(^.^)m**

**Ada 2 tetes air mata mengalir di sebuah sungai. Satu tetes air mata itu menyapa air mata yg satu lagi,**

" **Saya air mata seorang gadis yang mencintai seorang lelaki tetapi telah kehilangannya. Siapa kamu pula?"**

" **Saya air mata seorang lelaki yang menyesal membiarkan seorang gadis yang mencintai saya berlalu begitu saja." **

Sudah hampir 2 Minggu Nesia-_chan_ tak menemui Japan maupun Taiwan. Hingga suatu ketika, Taiwan dan Hong Kong menghampiri Nesia-_chan_ yang tengah duduk bersama Belarus

"Nesia-_chan_.." ucap Taiwan memutuskan obrolan.

"T-Taiwan?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"I-iya."

Dibawanya Nesia-_chan_ ke bawah pohon sakura. Disitulah mereka duduk bertiga dengan tenang. Tampak Nesia tegang dengan apa yang hendak Taiwan ingin katakan. Tapi, Nesia hanya bisa siap dan menghirup napasnya kuat.  
>"Nesia-<em>chan<em>."

"I-iya."

"Apa kamu menyukai Tuan_ Japan_?"

"I-itu..."

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"T-tidak... aku tidak menyukainya."

"Lalu, mengapa kamu ada dengannya pada waktu itu?"

"Maafkan, Taiwan. Sejujurnya aku anak baru di sekolah ini. Ayah ku meminta _Japan-san_ untuk menjemputku dan memberitahukan aku arah ke sekolah. Itu... tidak lebih. Mohon maafkan aku!" Nesia mulai menunduk.

"N-Nesia-chan.. Ka-kamu... Hmm... Tak perlu seperti itu! Bangunlah, tegapkan badanmu! Apakah kamu benar tidak menyukainya?"

"I-iya. Kami hanya sebatas teman. Sampai sekarang pun kami tak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Kalau kamu benar hanya sebatas teman dengan Tuan _Japan_. Maukah kamu membatuku?"

"Membantu? Bantu untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi orang yang bisa dicintai Tuan _Japan_. Bisakah membantuku?"

"Ta-Taiwan..."

"Bisakah?" Taiwan mulai menunduk malu. Mukanya membuang ke arah lain.

"Semoga aku bisa.^^"

Taiwan tersenyum dan menangis senang. Tanpa sadar, Taiwan memeluk Nesia-_chan_ seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara kegembiraan muncul, Nesia-_chan_ seperti merasakan kemelut yang aneh, entah kenapa ia jadi cemburu. Begitu pula dengan Hong Kong. Dia pemuda tampan yang sangat mencintai Taiwan. Pemuda itu lalu bergegas pergi dengan gelagap yang cukup terlihat sedih.

"Selamat ya, Taiwan. Semoga... kamu dengan Tuan _Japan_ nanti akan bahagia."

"Ho-Hong Kong? Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa – apa... Padahal a-aku... sebenarnya su..."

"..."

"... Ah lupakan saja. A-aku... tidak jadi. Oh ya, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Aku ada tugas proposal hukum."

Hong Kong lalu menjauh dari Nesia-chan dan Taiwan. Tampak sebuah tetes air mata mengalir di ujung mata Hong Kong yang sipit. Dia hanya menangis sesenggukan tiap perjalanannya ke kelas. Sulit untuknya mencampuradukan anatara kesenangan baginya terhadap Taiwan yang mulai ceria kali ini, dengan rasa sakit hatinya bahwa dia tetap menjadi kakak bagi Taiwan dan tidak untuk dimilikinya. Hong Kong mengusap air mata itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Beberapa teman dari Hong Kong, seperti Korea Selatan, dan China hanya bisa mengelus pundaknya.

**(T/T)**

**Jika kita mencintai seseorang, kita akan sentiasa mendoakannya walaupun dia tidak berada disisi kita. **

**Okinawa, 30 April 2014**

"Hmm... Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku dalam suka dan duka?" ucap Taiwan memegang tangan mulus milik _Japan_. "Tentu. Kau juga mau berjanji hal yang sama kan?" Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendapat sebuah anggukan setuju. Mereka sah.

(_flashback mode: on_)

"Tuan _J-Japan_, kenapa waktu itu kamu bilang 'mau' denganku?"

"Ih, mau tau saja. Yang terpenting, kamu telah mendapatkan hati ku. Kita sudah siap untuk pernikahan. Hah, senangnya."

"Ini pertanyaan serius! Jawab yang benar! Ayolah... agar aku yakin~."

"Baiklah, aku mulai suka kamu karena kamu selalu mengikutiku terus. Ya, awalnya sih risih. Tapi kamu malah buat aku ngangenin. Sebenarnya waktu hari dimana kamu ngambek, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi... pada akhirnya kamu deh yang duluan. Makanya aku sempet kaget pas kamu nembak aku. Apalagi kamu melakukan aksi _caper_ mu dengan bantuan Nesia-_chan_, kalau tidak pasti gak akan berhasil. Habisnya kamu pemalu sih. Hahahahaha," _Japan_ mulai memeluk dengan pelukan yang meledek.

"Ah~ jangan bawa Nesia-_chan_ lagi dong...Lalu, kok aku sih? Aku ngga nembak kamuuu! Kita putus nih! Masa' cewek yang nembak cowok?"

"I-Iyaa! Aku yang nembak kamu, Taiwan-_chan _sayaaaang~!"

"Hahahaha, gombal nih..." Taiwan malah mengkelitik pinggang _Japan_ hingga geli. Tampak di raut wajah mereka tersimpan kegembiraan yang luar biasa.

*_back to story_*

Tak menyangka Taiwan sudah menjadi pasangan hidup bagi _Japan_. Cukup sedih rasanya bagi Hong Kong dan Nesia-chan yang melihat prosesi pernikahan mereka yang diadakan di Okinawa dengan cukup meriah. Beberapa penampilan tradisi adat meramaikan acara hiburan. Pukul 4 sore, Nesia-_chan_ sudah menaruh cangkir teh hijau di meja minuman. Hah, Nesia-_chan _tak lagi sanggup berbicara di pesta itu. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menjatuhkan air mata kesedihan. Ya, ia meninggalkan pesta itu dengan menangis deras.

"Gak. A-aku gak boleh nangis. Ingat, aku Nesia yang selalu harus senang dan tetap mendoakan mereka." Ia kemudian mulai berlari kecil menuju keluar ruangan karena tak kuat melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Namun begitu, Nesia-_chan_ tetap merasa senang. Karena perjuangannya membantu Taiwan berbuah hasil seperti ini. Tak lama Hong Kong menghampiri Nesia_-chan_ yang sedang meredakan isakan tangisnya.

"Ne-Nesia-_chan_... Kamu menangis?"

"Ti-tidak... mataku pasti kemasukan debu. Hahaha."

"Nesia-chan, kamu jangan bohong. Kamu menangis."

Hong Kong mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Diusapnya ke kedua mata Nesia-chan yang masih menangis. Tapi sepertinya air mata itu tak cepat sirna. Dengan gerakan yang sulit, Hong Kong menyandarkan muka Nesia-_chan_ ke dadanya yang bidang. Mengelus tiap lembut rambutnya dan mereka berdua menangis haru dengan tawa kebahagian."Nesia-_chan_, jangan menangis lagi ya? Kamu harus bisa seperti Taiwan, menjadi sosok yang ceria, tegar, dan selalu bekerja keras. Oke!" Hong Kong mengusap lembut pipi Nesia-chan yang basah dengan air matanya kembali, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa.

"Hahaha, hey, Hong Kong. Kamu juga menangis, tuh. Jangan pikirkan aku saja, perasaanmu juga, ya!" Nesia-chan tertawa lega.

"Oke! Hahahahaha," Hong Kong tersenyum, semangatnya kembali lagi. Nesia-_chan_ senang melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum bersama Hong Kong.

"Terima kasih, Hong Kong. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertimu." Nesia-_chan_ tersenyum lembut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hong Kong kembali. Perasaannya amat tenang kali ini.

**Pelajaran yang Nesia-**_**chan**_** terima selama Jepang**, _Cinta tidak pernah meminta, ia sentiasa memberi, cinta membawa penderitaan, tetapi tidak pernah berdendam, tak pernah membalas dendam. Di mana ada cinta di situ ada kehidupan, manakala kebencian membawa kepada kemusnahan._

**Dan pelajaran kedua untuk permasalahan di Indonesia:**

Mungkin pelajaran yang Nesia-_chan_ terima adalah Nesia-_chan_ temukan dalam:

_**QS. Al A'raaf, 199**_

_ "Jadilah kamu pemaaf dan suruhlah orang mengerjakan yang ma'ruf, serta berpalinglah dari orang – orang yang bodoh."_

Artinya, untuk menghindari adanya kisruh dan munculnya emosi mengenai politik, adalah berkunci kepada kesabaran dan senantiasa pemaaf. Maka itu kita disuruh untuk mengerjakan hal yang ma'ruf dan sesuai dengan ajaran agama. _So,_ _A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge __(__Hati atau pemikiran yang baik adalah awal dari semua pengetahuan), dan sesungguhnya orang yang pintar adalah orang yang mampu menggunakan hati nurani dan pemikirannya untuk membantu sesama, dan bukan untuk mempersulit kebersamaan._

**~* Owari *~**

"Nesia -chan~... kemari deh! Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Merasa dipanggil, Nesia-_chan_ menoleh ke arah Hong Kong.

"Ya, ada apa? Semangat sekali kelihatannya?"

"Hmm... Maukah kamu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku?" Hong Kong bertanya malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah karena tersipu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, tidak ingin Nesia-_chan_ melihat perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya yang tergambar jelas di mata cokelatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya hal seperti itu?" Nesia-_chan_ menatap heran lelaki romantis tersebut.

"Hmmm... Mau tahu saja," ujar Hong Kong berkilah. Nesia-chan tersenyum.

"Ah... masa kamu gitu sih...Kalau begitu, kamu juga mau berjanji hal yang sama kan?" Hong Kong terperangah mendengarnya. Ditatapnya Nesia-_chan_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**Note: Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya, karena terlalu panjang. Karena belum ada yang pernah menulis fic IndoJapan bergenre romance, maka saya nulis fic ini. Sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah buku tentang jatuh cinta dari koi-ku, haha. Hanya fic yang amat sangat ringan ceritanya, tapi semoga ada pembaca yang suka dan terhibur…. ^^**

**Terima kasih semua...**


End file.
